Of Paint and Garland
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: She knew that until they were of age and on their own, which was less than a year away, they couldn't be together as they wished. So, until then, this haven of theirs would have to do. Pairing: Dominique/Roxanne Rated T.


Tada! Happy Christmas Blue! I hope that you enjoy you're present! :D

This is for the Secret Santa Competition and I recieved BlueEyes444 :)

**Pairing:** DominiqueRoxanne

**Warning:** FemmeSlash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters. All rights and regulations belong to JK Rowling.

~pg~

If Roxanne had to come up with one word to describe Dominique in that moment, it wouldn't be Festive. Oh no, it would be Lunatic Raving Christmas Drone.

Okay, so maybe that was more than one word. As the blonde half Veela twirled around with her older brother Louis, Roxanne rolled her eyes at the antics being displayed.

It was late on Christmas Eve night and they were up late setting up all of the presents for the morning. They were old enough to know that Santa Claus wasn't real, but a figure that was really their parents and now that they were older they could join in on the fun.

Intricately wrapped boxes surrounded the glistening tree and tinsel lined the walls in an overly decorative fashion. Holly was tied neatly above every door frame and stockings for every Weasley, Potter, and Lupin child adorned the fireplace.

Blinking away her wandering thoughts, Roxanne focused on her younger cousin who had plopped down on the couch next to her. Strings of popcorn garland were wrapped around her neck and shoulders like a scarf and a peppermint flavored lollipop stuck out of the corner of her mouth.

Dominique grinned toothily at her and the auburn haired girl couldn't help but laugh at her red stained teeth, "What's with you tonight Roxie?" The affectionate nickname rolled off of her tongue fluently, flourished with a French accent.

"Nothing's wrong." Narrowed eyes let her know that Dominique didn't believe a word, "Fine, I just feel that something's out of place." The half Veela raised a curious eyebrow in a questioning way.

For a moment the younger girl just watched Roxanne before her face broke out into a smile, "I know what it is." Dominique rose from the couch and took her hand, leading their way through the living room and into the foyer. From there she walked up the stairs and down to the end of the hall, then through the door hiding the stairway to the attic.

"Why are we going up here Dom? It's freezing." The tale-tale signs of chilling temperatures were seen in the foggy breath that left Roxanne's lips, floating away like billowing smoke. Her hand came up to wrap around her middle as she was pulled up the stairs and through the maze of boxes and tarps.

Viridian eyes glanced back with a wicked glint as Dominique pulled her through a set of double glass paned doors that led into the observatory. It was only a second until Roxanne realized just where the taller girl had brought her. This was a part of Bill and Fleur's house that no one was allowed in.

Pulling her hand free gently, Roxanne reached out and grabbed a hold of one of the free hanging strands of popcorn, bringing Dominique to turn around in confusion. Those deep green eyes focused on her and for a moment Roxanne felt like she couldn't breathe.

The air was sucked from her lungs as her breath caught in her throat giving her the terrifying feeling of drowning. As if she was drowning in the sea that lay in Dominique's eyes; those knowing eyes. "What's wrong?"

It was with those words that she came crashing back down from the heaven she'd built, "Nothing. I'm not allowed up here. You're not allowed up here Dom." A secretively wicked smirk appeared on the girls features as she took hold of Roxanne's hand once more, lacing their fingers together.

"Come on." She didn't try to pull away as she tightened her hold on Dominique's hand, this being the first time they were able to act as the girlfriends they were since Roxanne arrived that morning, "I know why you feel as if something's missing. It's this." On the opposite side of the room, the youngest held a hanging sheet out of a doorway and pushed the smaller girl through.

It took a moment for Roxanne to adjust to the sudden light, but as her eyes came into focus she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips. Sitting in the middle of the room was an easel holding a blank canvas, beside a table covered in many bottles of paints and chalks. There was even a camera.

"How did you know that this was it?" She looked back at her lover with an affectionate and thankful smile, unable to keep her happiness at bay. A satisfied glint rose in Dominique's eyes as she smiled back and stepped forward.

Reaching around Roxanne, she plucked the muggle style camera off of the table and turned it on. "Uncle George never lets you bring your supplies, so my present to you is a place to let your creativity out while you're here."

Looking around the room once more, she spotted some of her previous projects hung on the walls and a couch against the far wall. A window staring out into the Winter Wonderland that the village had become was just to the left. As she watched she could see the snowflakes still falling, "It is amazing Dom, thank you."

A bright white flash erupted in her perpetual vision and she jerked harshly, not expecting to have her picture taken. Roxanne turned towards the blonde quickly, wide eyed as the younger laughed happily, "You're beautiful." The camera's screen was turned towards her and she looked closely at the picture.

The messy auburn locks she was blessed with was thrown up in a messy braid and her dull grey eyes were brightened in wonderment as she explored the room, her smile one of grateful bliss. All in all, it's the happiest that she'd looked in a while. Though, she knew the reason for that.

Roxanne stepped forward and leaned into Dominique, capturing her thin lips in a soft kiss, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Moments passed as slender arms wrapped around her waist and she was held tighter against the half Veela.

It was rare that they were able to act on their impulses. They had a large family and someone was always around. So, they were stuck touching and kissing in the shadows and corners when they could. After all, no one would understand and they were likely to be disowned were someone to find out.

Sighing softly Dominique pulled back from the kiss to see the dazed eyes of the older girl. A stupid grin laced across her features as Roxanne blinked away her stupor, "Let me paint you." The shocked look on the blonde's face brought an amused expression to Roxanne's and she held a hand to her cheek, "You're my inspiration Dom, my muse. Let me paint you."

When everything sank in, the brilliant smile that lit up the taller girls face was enough to let her know that she'd given the correct thank you. Dominique backed up and began to situate herself in a deep ebony arm chair. She removed the garland from her neck and straightened up her thigh length sweater dress.

The soft cream color popped against her crimson red suede boots and the dangling gold earrings that were highlighted by her blonde hair. As she leaned back into the chair comfortably pulling her knees up to her chest, Dominique looked to Roxanne who had finished setting up her station.

"It should only take thirty minutes or so to get the baseline done, that's when you can move." Taking a thin pencil out of the jar she looked to her lover with a small smile, "After that it's just shading it in with color. Now, I don't want you to smile, but I don't want you to frown either. Just relax your face and look straight at me."

Silence permeated the room as Roxanne would glance at the blonde with a smile and then begin to make the appropriate markings with her pencil. Scratching sounds against the canvas floated about and Dominique sat as still as possible as the smaller girl continued her work.

Just as was promised, the auburn haired girl laid down her pencil half an hour later with a confident grin, "Come see." At the go ahead, Dominique stood from the chair, taking a moment to stretch, and walked around the easel to stand behind Roxanne. Her viridian eyes took in the sketch that the older girl had brought to life.

"Oh my gods, Roxie," Other than the fact that it was in gray and white, Dominique would have thought that it had been a picture from a camera rather than a drawing, "Can we leave it just like this?" Roxanne turned in her seat and looked up with a small smile.

"You like it like this? We can leave it. But, I'd like to paint you some other time, soon." Nodding her head as an affirmative, the taller girl touched the portrait gently and an amazed grin graced her features. "Thank you, Dom. For all of this, it's amazing."

Glancing at the bright gray eyes, Dominique's grin widened as she connected their lips, hand going to the back of Roxanne's neck, fingers playing with the auburn hair. She spread her legs and sat gently on the smaller girls lap, bringing them so close together that they could have melted into one another. Roxanne's tongue traced her lips and she gave a playful nip as she leaned back.

Their deep breathe mixed between them and she refused to let go just yet, "You're free to come here whenever you wish, Roxie. This is for you." The invitation was extended on a loose limb Roxanne knew, but she couldn't help the excited feeling that rose in her stomach.

She knew that until they were of age and on their own, which was less than a year away, they couldn't be together as they wished. So, until then, this haven of theirs would have to do. It shielded them away from the judgmental eyes. Dominique had gone out of her way to guarantee it. "Until we're free to do as we wish, which can't come soon enough. I will always be here." They smiled brightly at one another and within moments Roxanne allowed herself to be pulled into another kiss, never noticing the mistletoe that hung directly overhead.

~pg~

I really hope that everyone liked it!

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
